


Good Purchase

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Light breathplay, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP // Kurapika and Leorio have a new toy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when u have an idea to write but negative motivation to write it

As Kurapika opened the door of their apartment, box in one hand, keys in the other, he was already forming his plan in his mind. Leorio wasn’t home yet, wouldn’t be home until late that night. This gave Kurapika plenty of time to get himself acquainted with his new plan.

He closed the front door, locked it, and toed off his shoes. Then, he pretended he wasn’t rushing to the bedroom in excitement to unwrap his new toy.

Toy was the completely right word. After unpackaging the box, Kurapika lifted out a harness, matching vibrator, and a relatively nice-sized dildo. He smiled in satisfaction at his purchase. He moved to the dresser to take out a bottle of toy cleaner, always on hand and always handy. He took the toys and harness to the bathroom to wash them before deciding to try them on for size.

The harness fit snugly around his hips and groin, though he was putting it on over his underwear. He didn’t want to slip the dildo into place just yet; he’d save that for when Leorio got home. He reluctantly took off the harness and set it aside on the bed. Either he would lead Leorio to the toys, or Leorio would find them himself. Kurapika didn’t particularly care. He busied himself with chores and reading until he heard the tell-tale noise of Leorio fumbling with his keys at the door.

“I’m home!” he heard Leorio shout, even though they were only a few yards away.

“Welcome home,” Kurapika said, carefully watching to see if Leorio moved to the bedroom. Which he did. Kurapika smirked and got up to follow.

It was all worth it to hear Leorio splutter as he looked at the bed. “What the hell? When did that come in?”

“Today,” Kurapika replied easily. “I picked it up when I got home. Are we ready to use it?”

Leorio seemed to ponder that for a moment, then nodded. “No use waiting until after dinner, since you’ve been waiting for god knows how long.”

Kurapika moved away from the door toward Leorio. Leorio bent down to give him a kiss, to which Kurapika reciprocated. After a few minutes of kissing and light touching, Kurapika coaxed Leorio onto the bed so he could straddle his lap. With Kurapika on top of him, Leorio relinquished the bit of control he had left.

“I want to use my chains. Safe word?”

“Hisoka,” Leorio replied immediately.

Kurapika grimaced. “Way to kill my boner, but alright.”

Leorio smirked and ground his thigh up into Kurapika, who shuddered and ground down a little himself. “You have a boner? Hm, I can’t seem to find it.”

Kurapika frowned. “Ha ha, very funny. I won’t use the strap-on if you keep this up.” He pushed Leorio back before stripping down so he was naked. There wasn’t much use for foreplay. Leorio was already stripping himself and hard; Kurapika was already wet. They hadn’t gotten a new toy in a while.

Kurapika re-fastened the harness around his hips, without underwear in his way and with the dildo and vibrator in place. The vibrator was pressed against his clit and labia, but he didn’t turn it on quite yet. He was too distracted by the new dick jutting out from his hips.

His hands reached down to stroke it, touching the tip lightly before reaching around the shaft. Leorio, who had by now grabbed the lube and was now preparing himself, let Kurapika have his moment.

Kurapika looked up at Leorio, who was nearly finished with prep. He reminded himself of his chains then, and summoned a few that he draped over Leorio’s shoulders. He saw Leorio shudder at the feel of the cold Nen metal, preparing for what was to happen next. Leorio backed up onto the bed just so that Kurapika could even out his hips with Leorio’s, the dildo rubbing against Leorio’s dick.

“Get it on with, already,” Leorio complained.

Kurapika smiled and moved to rub the head of the dildo slowly around Leorio’s hole before pushing in, little by little. He was captivated by the sight of the dildo—no, his cock—slowly slipping into Leorio. His breath hitched and he let out a small moan just at the sight.

Leorio kept his breathing even, taking Kurapika’s cock at his own pace. When Kurapika finally bottomed out, he let out a breath.

“This… is so hot,” he breathed.

Leorio nodded in agreement. “You… Can move, at any time,” he managed to say before Kurapika was moving his hips. The thrusting motion was almost new to him, but he picked up on it easily. When he finally got the hang of things, he moved his chains so they were slightly restricting Leorio’s airflow. Leorio gasped, his hips moving up into Kurapika’s at the sudden sensation.

Kurapika’s other hand reached down to turn on the vibrator. He knew he wasn’t going to last long either way, but the sudden vibration spurred his hips to go faster. Small moans were now coming from his mouth at each thrust into Leorio. Leorio was gritting his teeth, trying to keep his own sounds at bay and keep his breathing even.

Kurapika’s chains tightened momentarily before they stopped. Leorio looked up to see why the sudden halt, but was captivated by Kurapika. Kurapika was staring at the connection of their hips, watching his cock move in and out of Leorio. His eyes were blown wide and a bright, burning red. His face was contorted in pleasure, and Leorio could see his thighs twitching. He wasn’t going to last, but neither was Leorio.

Soon, he heard the faltering in Kurapika’s breathing that he was cumming, and his hips stuttered through the orgasm. Leorio reached down to stroke himself a few times before his own cum splattered his abdomen. The buzz of the vibrator was turned off a few moments later.

Kurapika pulled out before Leorio helped him pull off the harness. Kurapika turned a curious look to Leorio’s neck, but on seeing only a few red marks, he was content to collapse into Leorio’s arms.

Leorio pet his hair for a while before asking, “Good purchase?”

Kurapika laughed. “The best purchase.”


End file.
